


Siempre Es Demasiado Tarde

by pocketsundere



Series: Estoy aquí. [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, esto no es para todos XDD
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3727345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketsundere/pseuds/pocketsundere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin se cansó de todo.</p><p>Pero cierta persona siempre será la excepción.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siempre Es Demasiado Tarde

La unica cosa que puede hacer en su sano juicio es esconder sus ojos por detrás de su gorra y revisar su teléfono por nuevos mensajes.

Una vez.

Dos veces.

Y a la tercera vez, era seguro de decir que si, estaba desesperado. Era peor porque sabía que estaba gastando su tiempo en un estúpido deseo que nunca se hará realidad. Pero era un eterno romántico, no es como si tuviera otra opción, no cuándo esto era la otra opcion.

Su vida se estaba transformando en un premio de consolación.

Se había prometido que no se enojaría, que ya se había terminado esa etapa de su vida. Donde empieza a ser egoista otra vez porque se cansó, de todo, de esperar, de llorar por cosas tontas, de no ser amado de la misma manera, con la misma intensidad. También donde empieza a ser frío y distante otra vez, porque de esta forma, las cosas no duelen tanto.

Pero se rompe en mil pedazos cuando recuerda todas las promesas que le hizo, abajo del arbol de cerezo, el mismo dos veces. En su ultimo día de clases de preparatoria. Al salir de esa casa que no era de los dos, al dejar de sostener a un hijo que no era suyo.

Tiró todo eso a la basura, a lo que pudieron ser juntos, solamente porque nunca sería completamente juntos. Nunca sería suficiente, y ese sentimiento terminó devorandolo por dentro, hasta que ya no pudo más y lo unico que quedó fueron esos ecos de sus gritos adentro de su cabeza, vagantes pero continuos:

'¡¿Que carajo estoy haciendo?!'

No había nada esperando por el en Japón, lo había, pero entró muy tarde, y Haru...él...se le escapó de las manos. Tampoco había algo para él en Australia, no necesariamente. Nunca vería a Haru en la linea al lado suyo, su pálpito acelerado al escuchar el "¡YA!" después del silvido. Nunca vería su expresión al saber que no era ellos dos contra el otro, sino ellos dos contra el resto del mundo.

Se aseguró de que Haru supiera que nunca lo volvería a ver. Se aseguró de que Haru le gritara a su cara las verdades que él ya sabía, solo por el simple hecho de querer verlo tan quebrado como lo estaba anteriormente.

Y, hombre, se arrepiente de hacerlo. Porque nunca ha querido verlo sufrir, ni hace doce años o siquiera a este día. Porqué los cortados sollozos que salían de la boca de Haruka Nanase eran algo tan irreal, a la vez la peor tortura que se pudo haber imaginado. La forma en que le agarró sus muñecas, el dolor en su voz golpeando la piel de Rin en forma de gotas. Él sentado en su regazo, reviviendo esa escena de una perspectiva diferente, y la diferencia era que ninguno de los dos fue salvado esa noche, que no se dieron la mano y corrieron con euforia. En lo contrario, los dos se marcharon a sus casas, nunca a un hogar, porque un hogar era el lugar donde uno debería estar.

Está tan seguro que ni él o Haru se fueron a ese dicho lugar.

No está pensando en que tal ves debería haberle dicho todas esas cosas anoche, está pensando que después de ciertas señales, él debió haberlo besado, justo en ese momento donde Haruka acercó su cara levemente, insultandolo y tratando de herirlo para hacerlo reaccionar, tratando de buscarle algún sentido a las cosas que estaban pasando, todo mientras su cuerpo entero temblaba.

Aún trata de buscarle sentido, después de todo este tiempo. Pero, sigue sin tener resultados exitosos. Porque el trivial amor que siente por él no es un amor que tiene sentido, para nada. Es así como se dío cuenta que estaba completamente enamorado de él, pero era ahora, donde se mordía su labio, sentado en la fila de asientos del aeropuerto, que él sabe que esos sentimientos no se iran. No que de verdad quiere que se vayan, amar a Haruka era increíble, como el olor a olas cuándo uno corre por la costa, pero nunca sintiendolas. Pero, la apatía terminó destrozando todo lo bueno que había, como siempre.

No solamente a Rin; pero a Haruka tambien. Y todas esas oportunidades donde pudieron haber dicho las cosas indicadas, sus verdades. No puede mentir, él a pensado en decirle, más de una vez, estaba pensando en ello en este mismísimo momento. Claro que no lo hara, ya no es como antes, no puede simplemente poner sus palabras en acción.

Él ya dejó de ser fuerte hace un largo tiempo atras.

Ademas, sabe perfectamente con lo que se va a encontrar; con él, con Makoto, Makoto y él, el bebé, ese jodido anillo, y una mirada de confusión por ambos mandos. No puede...no quiere-

"El vuelo de Tokyo, Japon a Sydney, Australia dejara abordar a sus pasajeros en breve."

No quiere volver a verlo nunca más.

Que gran mentira es eso, pero es lo menos que puede hacer, mentirse a sí mismo, eso lo hace poder lidiar con el dolor y todo lo que venía con este. Así que se para y decide ser un cobarde y un mentiroso, por su propio bien, un estado de negación perpetuo que sin duda se volvera algo más de la rutina. Pretender tambien.

No ama a Haruka, no tiene para que hacerlo.

No está loco por él, no vale la pena estarlo, después de todo.

De verdad, quiere irse y no ver esos cristalinos ojos del muchacho que le robó el corazón. Porque de verdad, no quiere enamorarse más de lo que ya está

No quiere besar sus labios y suplicar, susurrando su nombre.

"Dime...dime que no quieres que me vaya."

Camina de forma ni lenta ni rapida; incluso un extraño podría darse cuenta de que el entusiasmo que alguno vez lo llenó, lo había dejado por completo. Él agarra el pasaporte ubicado en su bolsillo trasero, y sabe que ya todo había terminado. Que esa navaja ya no estaba, pero al mismo tiempo, otra entró, una más pequeña y suave. Tendrá todo el tiempo del mundo para acostumbrarse a sentirla cada vez que lo recordará, lo cuál sera ciertamente más veces de lo esperado.

(No puedo dejar de pensar en ti, ni con este nudo en mi garganta o mi corazon al borde de mi manga.)

Se terminó.

Él suspira, y puede sentir como se vuelve insensible, justo cuando sus dientes rechinan levemente adentro de su boca, de verd-

"¡Rin!"

Nunca podrá terminarse, no en serio.

Y los ruidos alrededor de él se vuelven ecos, la gente desaparece en una brillante luz. Se da vuelta, boquiabierto, su corazón quemandose con nuevas preguntas. No puede ver su cara, sus manos estan apoyadas en sus rodillas y los unicos sonidos que pudo hacer fueron jadeos que interrumpen a otros jadeos más.

Tú. Que estás haciendo tú aquí.

No es que no entendiera, si fuera de otra forma, él haría lo mismo, excepto que no dejaría ni por el mundo que Haru se fuera, porqué el egoísmo que no tiene él, lo tiene Rin. Es así, siempre. Y duele dos veces más fuerte. No puede ser apático, no puede no importarle algo que alguna vez fue la cosa que lo hizo seguir adelante.

No puede dejar de amar a Haruka, nunca.

Era un destino que no podía ser cambiado; ni ignorado, siquiera.

Este es tu momento. No lo arruines.

Cuándo sus ojos al fin se encuentran, Rin supo que Haru había corrido a encontrarlo, una vez más. Entiende el porqué, quiere decirle adiós, un adiós casi decente. Pero, Dios, no le cabe en la cabeza lo doloroso que es verlo otra vez, como su cuerpo se siente extraño, como sus rodillas ya estaban temblando en ansiedad, o como no encuentra una forma de respirar cuándo se acerca a él.

La segunda vez que Haru dice su nombre, es despacio y dulce. Un susurro que decía más que ninguna otra cosa que le dijo.

Que es esto. Que te importo yo. Vuelve a tu vida y dejame, dejame antes de que me canse de pretender.

"Haru." Rin respondió a una pregunta que no estaba allí, y se quedó callado. No lo quiere herir, lo cual era exactamente lo que iba a pasar si seguía hablando.

"Rin," La expresión de Haru mostraba enojo, pero mientras cortaba la distancia entre él y Rin, su rostro entero se calmó. "Porfavor, necesito que me escuches."

Rin no dijo nada, ni antes o ahora cuándo Haru sujetaba sus brazos con ambas manos, tan...tan cerca, que se sintió obligado a mirarlo, incluso si terminaba maldiciendo el momento en que lo hizo.

"Respeto tu decisión, porque eres mi amigo...-"

Un amigo, huh.

No...no me toques

"Pero porfavor...-" Haru prosiguió a quebrar su voz en el pecho de Rin, agarrando la fabrica del abrigo del pelirrojo con una desesperación recién encontrada. "Piensa en mi, en nosotros, en todo lo que hemos hecho juntos. No renuncies."

Nunca ha habido un nosotros entre tú y yo. Nunca lo habrá.

Era chistoso porque, la forma en que Haru lo abrazaba; gentilmente, pero una frustración presente de una forma o otra. De verdad lo hizo pensar que había algo entre ellos, algo más que 'solo amigos' -lo que sea que eso signifique- o que podría haber algo, solo si uno de los dos dejara de ser tan idiota.

Lo hizo sentir como...como si Haru tambien estuviera ocultando algo de él. Así que por pensar en eso, él decide elegir sus palabras muy sigilosamente:

"No estoy renunciando. Ya te dije, creo que es mejor para los dos no vernos por un tiempo."

"Explicame...porqué crees eso." Haru se sentía liviano en contra suyo, su tono perdió su original frialdad, le estaba gritando en pequeños susurros. Porque estaban en publico y ciertas personas ya comenzaban a ver el espectáculo.

Es en serio...para, para ya...

"No tengo que darte explicaciones..." De allí, ya no pudo soportarlo. "¡Sabes perfectamente porqué! ¡Sabes todo y aún así tú no-!"

"¡No, no lo se! ¡Dime porque!" Y Haru no estaba en ninguna mejor condición que él.

"...Bueno, para empezar-" Enojo corrió por sus venas al tomar las muñecas de Haru con sus musculosas manos, mirandolo directamente a los ojos, no dejando que las lagrimas en estos lo interrumpieran.

"Es a tu esposo a quien deberías mirar así, no a mí."

Soltó sus manos después de un segundo, y pudo ver el momento justo donde Haru pudo sentir esa navaja también. Se miraron por un largo tiempo, más tiempo del cual uno podría decir que era una mirada entre amigos desde la infancia. No, esta era la mirada de dos personas que se han estado mintiendo a la otra desde mucho tiempo. Y seguía siendo así.

Haru rompe el contacto y mira al suelo, sus cejas estremeciendose. Rin ya sabe que el momento estuvo arruinado desde que abrió su boca. Y que ya era muy tarde para tratar de arreglarlo.

"¿De verdad te vas a llevar esa ridícula gorra contigo?"

Que carajo.

Sus ojos se enfocaron en los de Haru, quien tenía una expresión seria, devolviendole la mirada otra vez. Quien entendía a este sujeto, de verdad.

"¡¿Huh?! ¿Que importa si me la llevo o no?" Rin frunció el ceño, y el resto de su cara no era tan diferente a este.

"..."

"Bien, me la quitare ¡Dios! Si que eres irritante."

Entonces, se sacó la dicha gorra, murmurando un leve 'tch'. Y cuando su cabeza se endereza a su estado original, puede ver a Haru mirandolo, y no se podía notar a plena vista, pero había una cierta tristeza a través de su cara, y no está muy seguro de porqué.

No hasta que pasó una de sus manos por su mejilla, casi acariciandola, y se quedó quieta; intacta. Aún cuando Haru le puso sentido a su acción.

"¿Que te pasó, Rin? Solías sonreir tanto y ahora...pareces estar enojado todo el tiempo."

(Es porqué dejé de ser feliz, o la felicidad que me quedaba eras tú, solo tú y no tengo ningun derecho de decirte que te amo, que tengo unas ganas horribles de besarte.)

"Haru...no me toques-" Rin cierra sus ojos por un segundo, aceptando todo lo que pasaba en ese instante, y cuando los abre nuevamente, el mundo que ve es uno distorsionado, debido a las lagrimas dejando su rostro humedo, sus ojos aguados en emoción.

"Deja de tocarme."

Haru rozó su dedo gordo en contra de la mejilla de Rin, sin hacerle caso. Rin estaba tan agradecido por eso, y tan roto al saber que si lo toca de vuelta, el contrato hipotético sería firmado al fin.

"...No hasta que me digas"

"¿De verdad quieres saber?"

"Sí." Y está más cerca que antes

"Haru...-" Él respira lentamente y siente a las personas entrando por la puerta de abordaje. Pero a este tiempo, a Rin Matsuoka no le importa nada, solo Haruka; pero él siempre a sido todo, absolutamente todo. Joder, prefiere perder este vuelo antes de no decirle el porqué.

"Haru, yo-"

...  
Esto no era para nada bueno.

"Pasajeros del vuelo 164 de Tokyo a Sydney, Australia. Hagan el favor de abordar por la puerta central, muchas gracias."

Pero, de verdad, eso era más una mentira que una verdad.

"...Yo de verdad, tengo que irme."

Afirma su ansiedad por los mangos de tela de su mochila, agarrandolos como a la vida misma, pero sin poder mirarlo.

Y Haru, él estaba...perplejo, sin decir una palabra, su boca solo temblaba levemente y negaba so cabeza con una calmada lentitud. Y eso fue suficiente para saber que no quería que se fuera. Pero las ultimas palabras dichas por él no eran nada más que ciertas, tenía que irse.

"Pero, antes...necesito pedirte un favor."

(Porque quiero ser egoista una ultima vez, porque te amo demasiado y esta es mi ultima oportunidad de tenerte, aunque sea por solo unos segundos, podre vivir con el.hecho de que te tuve una vez y que las cosas simplemente no funcionaron como yo quería, o como tú querías tambien.)

El muchacho baja su mano, y hace una de esas pequeñas cosas que Rin ha notado en el tiempo en que lo conoció; Haru miró al suelo y volvió a mirarlo, mordiendose el labio despacio y cortamente, sus ojos cambiaron en su totalidad. No dijo ni una sola palabra, aunque quiso hacerlo, por la forma en que abrió su boca y la cerró rápidamente.

Era algo tan usual de él; callarse en el momento crucial. Mirando a Rin...de esa forma, que no es la misma como esa vez...nonono, para nada.

Pero era algo.

"Besame." Le susurró a la cara, finalmente rindiendose. "Solo besame."

No tomó ni un par de segundos antes de que los labios de Haruka estuvieran en contra los suyos, tan suaves hasta que este mismo reposó sus brazos en los hombros de Rin, moviendo su boca al sonido de sus latidos. Rin no perdió ni un respiro, lo tomó en sus brazos, jadeando al golpear sus bocas aún más, profundizando lo que parecía ser un frustrado beso.

Se estaban abrazando y besando, apasionadamente. Las manos de Haru se estremecian ahora en el rostro de Rin, mientras él lo sostiene con lujuria, sus brazos abrazando el material de la chaqueta del chico, al mismo tiempo que su espalda. Él jura que escuchó a ciertas personas aplaudiendo, unas hasta tirando unos silvidos cuando las cosas tomaron un camino diferente, pero ellos no tenían la menor idea de nada.

De cuanto tiempo ha esperado para esto, solo para decirle adiós y no volverlo a ver jamas. A plena vista se ve tan trágico, pero esa clase de trágico no supera a lo verdadero.

Pero en este corto periodo de tiempo; Haruka es suyo.

...

Mierda, no debería estar haciendo esto, no después de que siente aquel anillo en el dedo anular de Haru, pasando en un respiro por su cuello. Pero es un débil, ambos lo son, lo sabe por la forma en que sus bocas no paran de moverse, encontrándose con los movimientos de la otra, ambos sin aire pero aún así sin poder detenerse, es en ese pequeño trozo de cielo que dejarse ir no es una opción.

Sabe que le está siendo infiel a quién le puso ese anillo en el primer lugar, pero es tan irrelevante, y no se siente ni un poco mal por ello, no cuándo el beso se vuelve cada vez más intenso y sensual, no cuándo siente a Haruka abrazandolo mientras él lo sostiene (como si hubieran hecho esto un millon de veces antes y no sea para nada el primer beso entre ellos, el cual valió la pena esperar, él piensa) , y esa forma en que terminó inclinandose levemente para atrás, aceptando el nostalgico contacto que dejó de ser inocente hace unos pocos segundos . Era el más sutil de todos los toques, al mismo tiempo que el más feroz y deseante.

No era vulgar; era honesto, real y...ellos. El último momento que tendran juntos, lleno de anhelo, ansías y palabras que son mejores no decirlas. No pudo pedir por nada más, era perfecto.

(Estoy...jodidamente enamorado de ti.

Por favor entiende eso.)

Es en el momento en que Haru empieza a gemir adentro de su boca, que sabe que tiene que parar, o que tal vez no debió haber iniciado nada. La herida no se achicaba en proporción, solo se hacía más grande.

Al besarlo lentamente, un par de veces más antes de alejarse, sabe que el dolor es soportable.

No va a preguntar porque lo besó de esa forma, como si lo necesitara tan desesperadamente que tuvo que besarlo como si fuera la ultima cosa que fuera a hacer, porque no se negó desde un principio en vez de acorralar sus cuerpos en deseo o porqué sus ojos ahora parecian lagrimosos, pegados a una cara que no estaba muy segura de lo que acababa de hacer, pero ni una pisca de arrepentimiento.

Solo confusión, mal entendidos y mentiras, las tres cosas que eran la base de su relación.

(Tú...idiota. te ves adorable cuando te sonrojas, dejame recordar este momento cuándo no pueda verte ya.)

"Fue un placer haberte conocido." le dice las palabras que decide, serán las ultimas que escuchara de él.

"...Rin"

"Lo fue, no miento. No puedo mentirte ahora, no después de que-"

No termina esa frase, pero no tiene que hacerlo ¿Cierto?

Sus ojos ya transmiten tristeza y dolor, mira al suelo y ve la gorra tirada en este, probablemente la soltó cuándo se dejo llevar por el momento. Si que es un tonto.

Pero no se arrepiente de nada, ni tampoco recoge el gorro, porque no le ve el punto en hacerlo. Se da media vuelta y trata de seguir su camino, pero se ve interrumpido por alguien descanzando su cabeza en su propia espalda.

"Si estás siendo honesto ahora, dime entonces..." Haru le murmura, de modo que solo él puede escucharlo de la audiencia que acumularon ya. "¿...Estás feliz con tu decisión?"

No sonó como una pregunta, para nada. Sonó como un hecho esperando confirmacion.

"¿Es esto lo que de verdad quieres?"

No era el cuerpo de Haru temblando, si no su voz. No eran las manos de Rin formando puños, eran las del otro muchacho, justo en contra de su cuerpo.

 

Él no puede...-

 

De verdad, no puede hacerlo.

No puede decirle que no puede ser feliz sin él o que de todas las cosas, él nunca elegiría esto. Que el Rin del pasado o lo besaría otra vez, hasta que el avión ya se haya ido y lo unico que quedara será ponerle pestillo al baño de hombres de la esquina o quedarse callado de un principio, tratar de encontrar a alguien que siquiera se acerque a la belleza de Haruka. Pero es el ahora, y el ahora es un apresurado sinfín de decisiones que no son ni buenas o malas. Primero, necesita olvidar su cara. Segundo, volverlo a mirar no le hará las cosas más faciles.

Tercero, Haruka ya sabe, ya sabe la respuesta ¿Que más quiere?

Era suficiente, tenía que serlo. Pudo probar el mar de una buena vez por todas, de todo lo que pudo ser. Los besos, los abrazos, los 'te amo', quedarse en la casa de Haru, hablando hasta tarde de cualquier idiotez, solo por querer escuchar su voz. El presentarle a su mamá oficialmente y ella no se callaria acerca de cuanto habló de él y el "Estoy muy feliz de que sean pareja, porque Rin siempre te ha amado."  
Y se pondría rojo, pero estaría bien, porque eso es lo que Haru susurraría al abrazarlo, antes de que un "yo también" se escape de sus labios.

El follar en contra de la pared o en la bañera, porque Haru sorpresivamente es un tonto fetichista. Los días lluviosos se la pasarían viendo una maraton de peliculas Sci-fi porque Haru las adora, en especial esa donde todos se obsesionan por un anillo. Pero aún asi, se besarian lentamente, Rin riendo de oreja a oreja y Haru preparando una nueva receta, sopa de Miso con trozos de caballa, sería un exito. Empezarían a vivir juntos y sería la mejor etapa de su vida, riendo y amandolo, solo estando allí, era el paraiso en la tierra. Y Rin le propondría matrimonio de una manera tan vaga pero perfecta, sería después de hacer el amor, los dos estarían mirandose al otro, y Rin perdería su conciencia, murmurando un "Casate conmigo"

Porque no recuerda un solo momento donde no lo ha amado; donde no ha querido estar con él por el resto de su vida, sea ahora o en ese mundo hipotético.

Lo está dejando ir, finalmente.

y hace eso, literalmente. Da un paso y Haru lo suelta por reflejo. Y por primera vez en sus 28 años, después de los errores que ha cometido y de las estupideces que ha dicho, él no mira atras. Y era mejor de esa forma, lo era ciertamente.

(Sé feliz, por la vida que pudimos tener juntos.

Sé feliz porque se que pudimos serlo.)

Le da su pasaporte y boleto al hombre que le da una mirada extrañada, Rin solamente sonrie con una piszca de tristeza en su oyuelo.

Sigue caminando, aunque sienta que sus piernas estan acalambradas o que en su bolso hay unos cien ladrillos. Pero nunca mira para atras, porque al fin y al cabo, siempre es demasiado tarde.

**Author's Note:**

> No me maten pls ;-;


End file.
